1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaft for a spear gun and to a method of manufacturing the shaft and particularly to the use of composite materials in such shafts.
2. Relevant Art
A number of spear gun shafts are known to the prior art. Because the shafts are used in a marine environment the materials necessary are quite expensive and typically are formed by stainless steel rods. Accordingly, less expensive spear gun shafts are desired without sacrificing the inherent characteristics of stainless steel shafts. Additionally, the need for a reduction in weight of the shaft would result in an increase in the velocity of the spear and thus enhance the performance of the spear. Further, the shaft should be no greater in weight and as strong, as stainless steel shafts, for use in undersea fishing. None of the prior art shafts meet all the desired specifications, as does the shaft made in accordance with this invention.